Preschooler
by OroKabuLover
Summary: Kabuto is in preschool and Orochimaru is his teacher. Orochimaru asks him about his parents, not knowing that they are dead, how will Kabuto react?


**Preschooler**

**Author: OroKabuLover**

**I really wanted to do something about when Kabuto was young, but it was really hard because we do not really know a lot about his past, or more importantly, his childhood! Why is it that Kishimoto never has any drawings of Kabuto when he was younger, we all have to guess!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own any of these characters, darn!**

"Aaaauuuuugggggghhhhhh!" Kabuto cried out as he spilt his juice onto himself. Orochimaru ran over to help him dry off.

"Come on Kabuto, let's go to the bathroom." The preschool teacher said. School had ended nearly an hour ago, but Kabuto's parents called saying that they were going to be running a little late, forcing the sannin to have to stay after school to babysit. After an agonizing hour of listening to the preschooler complain about how hungry he was, the teacher gave in and gave his student a leftover cookie from the days snack time. Orochimaru enjoyed having Kabuto in his preschool class, he never got into fights, rarely yelled, he always rose his hand if he had something to say, he was always quiet and would stay to himself, and he would stay in the classroom during recess to help the teacher. 'Why couldn't all the students be like him?' The preschool teacher would find himself asking himself numerous times a day, when he would have to deal with the boys throwing paint at the girls, putting band-aids on students knees during recess, stopping kids from fighting, or trying to get them to take a nap. Orochimaru and Kabuto stood in the bathroom. "At least it's just your shirt, and not your pants." The teacher joked as he pulled the shirt off of the boy. They both winced when they looked at the large, purple, grape juice stain on the front of the gray shirt. "Do you think your parents will notice?"

"No, not at all." Kabuto said sarcastically. Kabuto was the only one in the class who understood sarcasm. If the other students had been there they would have said, 'What are you talking about? Of course she's going to notice!" The teacher grabbed the stain remover from the closet and filled the sink with water. He dropped the shirt into the water and poured some stain remover into it. "Can I have next weeks assignments?"

"Sure." Kabuto should have been in 3rd grade, he was a genius. His vocabulary was astounding. He always got the assignments early, and then he turned them in early, so he had a free weekend. Kabuto had asked the teacher not to move him into the 3rd grade, he wanted to stay with Orochimaru. They always had so much fun together. The student and the teacher walked back out into the classroom, leaving the shirt to soak. The sannin gave the boy the homework and began to update the grades into the computer. By the time he was done, Kabuto walked up to him and set the completed homework onto his desk. Orochimaru patted his head. "Your parents must be very proud." Once the sannin said this, Kabuto burst out crying. The shocked snake master quickly leaned over, swooped up the crying child, and held him on his lap in his arms. Kabuto's head was pressed against Orochimaru's chest. The teacher, not knowing what was going on, or why his student had started crying, began to rub his back. Once Kabuto's sobs began to slow down, he wiped off his tears. The young boy then accepted the tissue that his teacher was holding out to him, he blew his nose and tossed the tissue into the garbage can underneath Orochimaru's desk.

"My parents aren't coming." Kabuto whispered into his masters chest.

"What do you mean they're not coming?"

"They'll never come, they're dead. They were on a mission last weekend, and... they didn't make it." He said as he began to cry again. The teacher held the boy tight again.

"So... who have you been staying with?"

"No one, I am staying by myself at the apartment." The child said between sniffles. Orochimaru gave the child some more tissues and Kabuto accepted them.

"Why don't you stay with me? You'll be a lot happier."

"Really?" The boy looked up to look at his teacher.

"Really." Orochimaru said, then he swooped down and gave Kabuto a kiss on the forehead. "Now, let's go see if your shirt is done." They both walked into the bathroom. While the teacher was walking, he noticed that Kabuto reached up, and held his new dads' hand.


End file.
